


[podfic] maybe bi guy

by obsessivereader, thatsmysecret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Puns, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Sound Effects, Soundcloud, Stucky - Freeform, Texting, Wrong number, alternating sides audio, end music ~3 seconds after narrative end, hotdorable dorkasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/pseuds/thatsmysecret
Summary: Steve:i saw that guy again. i think i'm not as straight as i thought i wasUnknown number:i hate to tell you this but you got the wrong number pal. but hey, i'm bi. i've been there. i can talk you through it if you want---Or Steve embarks on a journey of self-discovery, assisted by a helpful stranger who likes to make really bad puns.





	[podfic] maybe bi guy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [maybe bi guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546104) by [obsessivereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivereader/pseuds/obsessivereader). 



> My thanks to the talented, generous, and always lovely obsessivereader, who wrote these two hotdorable dorkasses in such a clever way, and then allowed me to voice them.
> 
>   **N.B.: Headphones are highly recommended, as audio alternates from right to left throughout production.**

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21981132@N07/37793263676/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Call Me Maybe (Boyce Avenue Acoustic Cover) - Heitor Monteiro


End file.
